New Life
by Luna Jay
Summary: When Kira wakes up with no memory of the past she is found by a mysterious man named Ciro.No questions answered Kira is taking to the Cullens to learn about her new life...
1. Chapter 1

New Life

The ground was covered with snow, but I didn't feel the cold. The burning I felt. Have you ever burned yourself? Multiply that by about fifty-thousand, and then spread the pain throughout your entire body inside and out. That's what it felt like. Eventually I lost consciousness...

I woke to the sound of sniffing. Well if you could call hearing a sound waking because that's all I did."Yuck! Disgusting blood-sucker!"The voice beside me growled. Not only was I in pain, but this guy was wrongly insulting me. As well as confusing me.  
"Whatta we do?"Asked a voice from behind."Kill 'er." The voice beside me replied._ SCREAM!!!_I begged myself, but I continued to lie still.

It was then that I heard soft footsteps come from about ten yards away."Evening gentlemen. What brings you here?"I assumed he looked down at me because he continued by saying."Ahh..."He sniffed the air next. How did I hear that?"A newborn?"He sounded a bit nervous."Soon she w..."I never heard the ending.

Unfortunately that was because every nerve was screaming. My heart was slowing and I know it sounds cheesy, but I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. I should've gone out more. Then my heartbeats got slower and slower until they stopped. I waited, but the darkness didn't come I wasn't dead. Cautiously I sat up and opened my eyes.

To my right there was a tall tan man with cropped short hair and gray slits for his eyes .He carried an air of cockiness. I didn't like him. His partner was shorter with long brown hair and a nervous expression clouded his blue eyes. Both were tan and shirtless with that horrible wet dog smell.

Further back I saw a man with golden blonde hair and golden eyes. He smelled like rain and clouds, with honey and he smelled absolutely wonderful."Come."His sweet melting tune commanded. I did. When I reached him he grabbed my hand and pulled, but nothing happened. The two guys stepped forward."I wouldn't do that if I were you. She could snap you in half by pushing you."They hesitated, and then retreated."Good riddance."

He turned toward me."Let's go."It was a comand, so when I didn't follow he turned back angrily."What?"He growled. "What's going on? I want answers.""Not now we must hurry."

"Why?"

"Those things will come back with more than enough of them to kill you."His voice was monotone as if he didn't care. I realized I didn't either I lost the one thing...I shook my head."Do you want to die?"His tone implied awe."Why should I trust you?"I said instead of answering. His face showed empathy for a second, but quickly went back to a blank expression."You shouldn't, but come any way."He walked away again, but this time he didn't stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I stared out the window searching for the sun that left an hour ago. The dismal greens blurring as we raced by at eighty miles an hour. I was sitting in the man's, who saved me, Mercedes.  
_  
__How did I get in this situation?_ I thought glancing over at the man. I looked back before he saw me staring. A wall formed in my head when I tried to think of how I got here._ What did I block out?_ I wondered.

"Where are we going?"I said I was done with being quiet.

"You will see soon enough."He answered curtly.

"Why won't you tell me? It can't be a secr..."

"Not now "He growled. I shut up and glared out the window. He sighed."I'm sorry. We are almost ...How did you end up in the snow?"

"I don't remember."I whispered

"Try."He said gently.

I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly the wall started to crumble."I was walking home with my brother Mat and..."I frowned. Then the wall broke down completely and I began to sob, though no tears came. This made me sob harder. I felt an arm wrap around me and knowing it was the man made me sob harder."These...These monsters..."I know longer could speak as grief crushed down on me.

The car pulled over and I began to sob in his shoulder for a few more minute._ Why is this stranger so nice to me?_ I questioned myself.

When I was calm enough I lifted my face up to the man."I am so sorry. I'll help you and...And protect you."I stared into his eyes and warmth spread through me like fire.

"Thank you..."

"Ciro."

"Ciro."I repeated smiling shyly.

"You're welcome..."

"Kira."

"Kira."He smiled and I felt better."Well Kira we're here."

I looked around noticing a beautiful two story house."Where is here?"

He smiled."Here is where my friends the Cullen's live."


	2. Chapter 2

I was nervous. I didn't like it, but I was. Ciro's arm was wrapped around my shoulders. The gesture felt intimate, but neither of us cared...

"They're nice don't worry."He said quietly. We walked to the door and it opened as soon as we got there.

"Ciro."A gorgeous older man with blond hair, pale skin, and golden eyes like Ciro (He smelt similar to Ciro too),stood smiling at Ciro "How are you "He asked gripping Ciro's other hand.

"Fine thanks. May we come in Carlisle?"Ciro asked.

"Of course."The man named Carlisle said moving to the right to let us in."Who is this?"He said turning to see me.

"The reason I'm here."He replied.

We walked into a bright living room or as bright as it could be on a cloudy day. The people I saw were (I assume) a couple. The girl looked about 19 with dark long brown hair, very pale skin, and golden eyes. Beside her a boy about the same age with bronze hair, the same golden eyes, and pale skin sat holding her hand and watching TV...Both were extemly beautiful.I saw another couple the girl with brown spiky hair and the boy with blond too had golden eyes with pale skin and were last to people were much younger in there 15s at least sat kissing so thier appearances weren't availible to for the girls pale skin and bronze hair and the boys tan skin and short black hair.

"Where are the others Carlisle?"Ciro asked. Others? I thought questioningly. How many others are there? The bronze hair boy looked over and smiled like he knew what I was thinking.

"Hunting."He said simply."Does she..."

"I don't know she is new."Ciro said.

Every head in the room turned toward me with somewhat fearful expressions."What do you mean Ciro?"I asked quietly.

Carlisle answered instead."Aren't you thirsty?"

The question confused me."No."

"Interesting like Bella. Have you killed anyone?"

Again I was confused and insulted."Of course not. Why would I? Why hasn't anyone answered my question?"Ciro tightened his arm around me."Calm."He muttered.

"How can you not be?"The younger girl turned to look at me. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had bronze curly hair. I wondered absently if she was the first couple I had seen daughter.

"Why would I be?"I replied curtly. I was sick of these questions. The boy beside her growled. He unlike everyone else had russet skin with dark eyes and hair.

"Calm everyone."Carlisle said."She does not know?"He asked addressing Ciro who shook his head."Why?"

"I do not know...I am nervous about."He tried.

Carlisle put his hand on Ciro's shoulder."It is okay."He turned to me."What is your name child?"

"K...Kira."I replied embarrassed by my stutter.

"Don't be afraid."He held out his hand. I reached out to take it and when I did.

Suddenly I was in London where I saw Carlisle lying on the ground another monster over him and the picture changed...Now Carlisle was a doctor rushing to help a person glad that what he was would help in this situation.  
I snapped back to the present suddenly. I was on the ground five feet from Carlisle. Ciro stood over me protectively as the other people stood over Carlisle.

"What did you do to him?"The bronze haired boy asked angrily.

"I...I don't know."I whispered though he ignored me.  
"Are you okay?"The boy asked Carlisle.

"Yes, I'm fine."He said looking at me."You have an interesting power."

"Power?"I questioned. These answers were beginning to annoy me.

Ciro sighed "I might as well tell her myself and now."He turned to me and helped me up grabbing my wrist."Kira you're...You're..."

"A blood-sucker."The russet skin boy said.

"Jacob."The girl he had been kissing earlier gasped.

"It is true Nessie."He replied."She probably won't be like your parents."

"Still..."Nessie muttered.

"Those men they called me the same thing."I said quietly."What does it mean?"

Ciro tried to answer, but Jacob interrupted."Vampire."

I laughed."No really?"I waited, but no response."Well I'M NOT ONE."

"Yes you are."Ciro said quietly.

"That's ridiculous they don't exist."My voice didn't sound convincing.

"Look in the mirror Kira."

"Wha...Why?""Just do it."He wasn't looking at me."The bathroom then?"I asked. The spiky haired girl gestured toward the direction. I went with Ciro and the rest following. I stared at my body first.

I looked normal enough although my normal light tanned skin was as pale as the others. My clothes were the same except they had some blood on them. My black hair hung tangled around my face. I ran my eyes over my face quickly. Nothing unu...I froze. I felt the others behind me tense. I ran my hand, now trembling, up to my cheek. The face in the mirror was extremely beautiful with one exception. That was the bright blood-thirsty demon red eyes. I opened my mouth and let out a horrible loud wail/scream...


	3. Stay here

A/N: I just read my story again and my word! I have so many mistakes and I'm sorry. Thanks for the good reviews anyway. Sorry it took so long, but I didn't know anyone liked it well it here it goes…

I stared at the crystal clear lake. It surface so clear I could see the stars above. My mind was going a million miles a minute and I felt out of control, one of the things I really hate.

After screaming I had run as fast as I could (which was pretty fast) and ended up here. After sobs with no tears I had gathered up my knees and sat staring at the water. Of course I was thinking.

Here is a little preview of what was running through my mind: My brother's death, red eyes, my appearance, vampires, blood, how different I was, and a horrible wet dog smell. That wasn't even half the things I was thinking of either.

I wanted to cry thinking of my brother. So I stopped thinking of that. Then I moved onto vampirism. First I had red eyes, pale skin, a thirst for blood, powers, (which isn't even normal for vampires, which is freaking' fantastic) super speed, and probably more. Again this was just awesome.

All of the sudden there was someone sitting beside me. I waited not really wanting to speak. The air around me picked up, but I didn't feel any colder. Either way I hugged my knees closer.

"Enjoying the weather?" Ciro asked quietly.

I looked at him and I saw him trying not to smile. "Exactly and I'm wondering when the sun will come out so I can fry and get away from this." I replied bitterly.

He smiled. "Vampires don't burn we sparkle." _Greeeaaattt not only will I not burn I get to sparkle _I thought sarcastically. "It's kind of cool actually."

"Maybe so," I looked at him and saw a very sad face, "no burning?"

He cracked a tiny smile. "No burning."

We smiled at each other and I felt pretty good. Maybe vampirism isn't so bad especially if I stay with Ciro.

He led me back to the Cullen's house. I was so embarrassed from my earlier screaming that I didn't look at them at first.

"Feeling better," Carlisle asked. I looked up at the concerned face and nodded. He smiled and nodded.

The bronze haired boy stood up and walked toward me, arm outstretched. "Hello my name is Edward. Sorry about earlier." I took his hand and saw him grimace. "You're really strong right now."

"Oh," I said releasing his hand.

"I'm Bella," The brown haired girl said with a small smile.

"Bella," I repeated.

"I'm Alice," The shortest besides the young strange girl named Nessie. I realized she was gone. "I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends." She said laughing at an inside joke.

"Alice," I said nodding.

Finally the blond haired boy came forward and said simply, "I'm Jasper."

I nodded and was about to speak when all of the sudden I heard three pairs of footsteps. I turned to the door to see three more vampires.

The first to come through was a very motherly looking woman. She had caramel colored hair, a round face with dimples, and a slender, but round body. I instantly liked her. Then a male came through the door.

The man had curly brown hair and dimples, but was very formidable looking. By the look of his muscles I would believe he could break a mountain by touching it. Edward's corners of his mouth turned up like he had heard my thought. The brown haired man smiled at me. "Another addition," He asked jokingly.

There were a few chuckles around, but none from the next person that came through the door. She was beautiful and elegant. Normal for a vampire though she seemed to hold a special beauty, her blonde hair flowed in waves as she stopped a few feet in front of me.

"What are you?" Her tone stung me. It was as if I was neither vampire, nor human to her.

"Rose," The man that had come before her said softly. She sniffed and he swung an arm around her shoulder and walked away with her.

The tone of the room dropped and it unnerved me. Here I was intruding on a perfectly balance family. Each loved the other and then two of them loved each other even more. _If that makes any sense,_ I thought frowning. Ciro looked at me, concern clear on his pale face. I looked at a picture on the wall.

"Hi my name is Esme." The motherly woman said. "Do you plan on staying long?" She asked with a smile. There was no hint of impatience or bitterness. There was only motherly concern and maybe a bit of happiness at the thought of another daughter.

I could have cried from the kindness coming from her. "I'm not sure," I kept my voice and face impassive as if it didn't matter.

"Well then you are more than welcome to stay. I'm positive everyone will be happy about your decision if you do." She walked out of the room with Carlisle.

Again the kindness from her touched me deeply. With my red eyes I could surely ruin their location, yet she welcomed me. All of them did, except for the one called Rose.

"Are you staying?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"You like the cold," A voice chuckled behind me.

I looked back and saw Ciro. My chest tightened at the sight of him, but he was just a friend. _Just a friend. _"It seemed to clear my mind."

"Oh I see, you need to think."

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "Didn't I just say that?"

He smiled and if I had a heart it would have stuttered. "I suppose so."

"So how long have you been…"

"A vampire," He concluded. When I nodded he answered. "A couple centuries," He said nonchalantly. He unconsciously shifted toward me. "I lost count."

I gulped at his sudden closeness. "Do you have any special powers?"

He chuckled and I was hit with a warm golden smell. "Kinda. I'm able to know the best decision for anything, but that could be intuition."

I nodded. "Have you- Can I see into your life?" I asked looking down.

He was silent for a long time. "What were you going to say first?" He lifted up my chin. "Was it have you been in love?" I nodded captivated by his golden eyes. "I don't believe in love." He released my chin stood up and walked away.

I didn't have the slightest clue what happened. I sighed. The outside air wasn't helping anymore.


End file.
